


baby it’s time, get comfortable

by t_hens



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hospitals, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Obligatory birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: the birthday plans Dan had made for Phil are interrupted when Phil gets an urgent call from his mum about his dad’s health.





	baby it’s time, get comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> this came from an anonymous prompt on tumblr. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> also happy birthday Phil <3
> 
> a huge thank you to [Insectbah](https://insectbah.tumblr.com) for beta’ing!

Phil knows he’s dreaming. It’s not the sort of dream where he could control anything, lucid dreaming like Dan used to be able to, it’s just something so fantastically weird and wild that Phil knows that nothing in real life could be like it. Riding dragons with Chris Hemsworth on the back, cuddling up to him is a great dream he thinks, but he knows it’s just that.

He feels himself being ripped from dreamland though, everything fading away slowly until he is awake enough to feel the duvet wrapped around himself and hear the sound of pans and other assorted kitchen equipment being dropped and knocked over. He squints his eyes open, slowly getting used to the low light from the hallway. He turns and sees Dan’s side of the bed vacant, just like he expected.

After an internal struggle about whether it would be better to go investigate what Dan is getting up to versus letting Dan come back in and try and persuade him to get up with kisses and whatever he has going on in the kitchen, the pressing in his bladder is finally enough to make him crawl out of the warm cocoon he had made for himself and get up.

Dan’s furiously stirring some sort of batter in a mixing bowl when Phil makes his way to the kitchen a few minutes later. He smiles brightly at Phil when he walks in, setting the bowl down on the counter and wrapping his arms tightly around Phil.

“Happy birthday old man,” he says, peppering Phil’s face in kisses, knocking his glasses askew.

He chuckles and digs his fingers into Dan’s ribs, laughing as he flails away from Phil and moves back to his mystery concoction. 

“I’m not _that_ much older than you, you know,” Phil says, fixing his glasses and moving to make himself a cup of coffee.

Dan doesn’t turn, just snorts a little and continues mixing. “Whatever helps you sleep, dear.”

Phil pokes at Dan’s dimple and when it becomes more pronounced he kisses it and then pinches Dan’s behind before moving to sit on one of the chairs in the dining room to watch Dan cook.

They talk while Dan cooks pancakes (the fluffy American kind Phil likes because it’s his birthday, Dan said goadingly) and bacon that’s a little more on the crispy side than they usually prefer, but Phil still thanks him profusely and gives him a gentle kiss once they are both sat down.

“So, after we eat you need to shower and get ready. We are meeting PJ and Sophie for drinks and then Bryony is meeting us for sushi.”

Phil nods, taking a sip of his coffee to wash down his giant bite.

“I have a few other things planned, but those are secrets.” 

“Do any of those secrets involve you naked in our bedroom by any chance?” he asks and runs his foot up Dan’s leg. Dan blushes a little, but rolls his eyes, standing to take his plate to the sink.

“Maybe if you’re lucky.”

Phil chuckles and gets up too, pressing a kiss to Dan’s shoulder before heading to the bedroom to get ready. Dan joins him after a while, not bothering to ask if he can join Phil’s shower, just opening the door and inserting himself under the warm water.

“Dannnn, it’s my birthday. I should get the hot water.” He pushes himself into Dan’s space, wrapping his arms around his waist and sighing when the hot water hits him again.

“You know, that schtick might be more effective if you didn’t drag your birthday out for a whole month.” It’s Phil’s turn to blush but before he can reply, Dan switches places with him and lets him have most of the water, giving him a smile and kiss before reaching for his shampoo.

They get out after they are clean and Phil has unsuccessfully tried to convince Dan to have shower sex with him. They quickly brush their teeth and blow dry their hair, purposely bumping into the other and tickling when they see an opening, like a pair of overgrown teenagers.

Phil pulls on his black, sparkly jumper after Dan hands it to him, telling him that’s his favorite. He watches with a smile as Dan rummages through all of his clothes, knowing he will just end up wearing the fuzzy black jumper he’s been so keen on lately. He laughs a little as he watches Dan put it on, kissing him on the forehead and moving to find his shoes.

*

He takes a drink of his third cocktail, laughing a touch too loud when PJ tells a funny antidote, but not worrying too much about it. They are all sitting around a table on a covered rooftop bar, somewhere in the rich, swanky part of London, and he can’t really be bothered to control his laughter when he’s with some of his favorite people, drinking some sweet and likely expensive beverage, on his birthday. 

“So what’s your guys’ plans for the rest of the day lads?” PJ asks, taking a sip of his own drink and putting his arm around Sophie with an unconscious smile on his face.

“Dan has surprises planned but won’t tell me,” Phil pouts, squeezing Dan’s hand where they are clasped and hidden under the table.

“The only person I know who would complain about getting surprises on their birthday,” Dan rolls his eyes, but squeezes Phil’s hand back, grinning softly.

Everyone has another drink and then parts ways, hugs and happy birthdays given as the two of them head to their next destination. Dan stubbornly keeps his lips sealed and refusing to give any details of their next location.

“What about Bryony? I thought we were meeting her for sushi?” Phil asks when the cab pulls up to the Queen’s Walk. 

Dan pays for the car and pulls Phil out of the cab with him. “I have everything planned, don’t worry.”

And true to the testament that Dan knows him better than anyone, Dan pulls out a pair of gloves and hands them to Phil, where his hands are stuffed in his pockets because of the cold. He smiles sheepishly and puts them on, following Dan to whatever he has planned.

 

They walk for a while, enjoying the art and the view of the park and river, talking when necessary, but mostly just enjoying the silence like you can when you’ve been with someone so long.

Soon they are approaching the London Eye, the tall, white structure looming high above them as they approach the thankfully short line. Phil can’t help the wide grin stretching across his face, wishing desperately he could kiss Dan.

They don’t say anything, just trading smiles and bumping shoulders while they stand in line. It’s their turn after just a few more carts have passed them and they pay and board quickly, wanting to get out of the brisk January air. There is no question about whether they will sit on the same side; they simply sit in the center of the bench, pressed tightly together. Once they are in the air and out of view, Phil puts his head on Dan’s shoulder, clasping their gloved hands.

“Good surprise?” Dan asks quietly, not wanting to interrupt the serenity of the ride.

Phil nods, pressing a light kiss to Dan’s cheek, reveling in the light blush that stains his face.

“It’s excellent. This reminds me of Manchester.”

Dan nods, looking out of the window at the city. “That’s what I was hoping it would remind you of.”

He looks nervous, twitching a little in Phil’s hand and shifting every few seconds. Phil rubs his fingers against Dan’s glove, trying to comfort him, sure that Dan will tell him what’s bothering him when he’s ready, as per usual.

“It’s crazy that’s it’s almost been ten years,” Phil says, watching Dan instead of the view. 

Dan turns back to him, eyes unexpectedly misty. “I know. Best ten years of my life.”

Phil can’t help blushing, the sincerity in Dan’s voice making him feel a little choked up.

Dan pulls both of Phil’s hands into his, bringing all of Phil’s attention to him. “You know you’re my best friend right? And I’m so thankful I have you and that you love me. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” 

Phil nods rapidly, unable to reply due to the growing knot in his throat.

“We’ve built such an amazing life together and I’m so excited to see what our future has in store. I think I could make it through anything with you by my side. And I hope you will be by my side forever…” 

Phil’s breath hitches, and he can feel tears welling up and threatening to spill over. 

“I wanted to take you here to remind you of that first day together. A day that changed my life forever.”

Phil’s heart is pounding so loud it feels like it might burst out of his chest when Dan starts reaching in his pocket, but right before he can pull it back out, Phil’s phone rings loudly.

He stares at Dan for a second, before looking down at his phone where it’s tucked into the pocket of his jeans. There seems to be a standstill before Dan withdraws his hand from his coat, empty, and indicates towards Phil’s phone.

“You better answer it. You never took it off of Do Not Disturb right? If it’s ringing it must be important.”

Phil nods, pulling his hand from Dan’s and fishing it out of his jeans and seeing his mum’s name on the caller ID.

“I wonder what it is? She already called this morning.”

Dan shrugs, eyebrows furrowed in an unreadable expression.

Phil answers it and all he can hear at first is a variety of loud voices all talking at once. “Mum? What’s up?” He glances back to Dan who still has that weird expression on his face.

“Child! I’m so glad you answered. Your dad had a heart attack and we’re at the hospital.” Her voice breaks as she finishes the sentence and Phil feels all the color drain from his face.

“Is he okay? What’s going on?” He can feel panic growing in his chest, working its way up his throat, making it hard for him to talk.

“We’re not really sure. They admitted him and they are doing some tests.” 

Phil nods, knowing she can’t see him, but doing it nonetheless. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

She agrees and they hang up the phone, Dan taking his hands back in his own and squeezing them lightly to get Phil’s attention.

“What’s going on?” He asks gently, as if he’s trying not to spook Phil.

“Uh, Dad’s had a heart attack. They are at the hospital running tests.”

Dan doesn’t say anything for a second, just looking intently at Phil and then nodding, looking back out of the window. “We should be down in a few minutes and then we can head to the airport. We can just get some more clothes and stuff up there. Let’s not worry about anything other than getting you up to your family.”

Phil wants to say something cheesy, like ‘you’re my family,’ but he can’t get his mouth to form words, so he just nods and focuses on not losing his lunch on the cart’s floor.

True to his word, as soon as the doors open, Dan is pulling Phil forward and hailing a cab to the airport. Phil wants to say something, apologize for getting interrupted, but he doesn’t, knowing Dan will tell him he’s being silly. They get the first flight available, one leaving an hour later by some miracle and Dan leads Phil to a chair in the terminal and has him stay there while he runs an errand that Phil heard but didn’t absorb. 

It’s nearly time to board by the time Dan returns, toting a new backpack on his shoulders and Starbucks in his hands.

“I got some chargers and there was a store that sold some t-shirts so I got a few, just in case. There’s snacks and waters too.” He hands Phil’s drink to him, taking the seat next to him and running a hand up and down his back. Normally Phil knows Dan would never do this, and normally he wouldn’t lean over and place his head on Dan’s shoulder, but now isn’t a normal time. Now he’s scared and worried and all he wants is the comfort of his boyfriend.

They board the plane when their flight is announced, Dan leading him with a steadying hand on his back and sticking close with him until they sit down and Phil can lean back down on him. He can feel a migraine building in his temples and all he wants to do is sleep, but he resists, too keyed up to relax.

Dan pulls a bottle of paracetamol and a water out of the backpack and hands them to Phil. He takes them gratefully, and chugs the water down quickly. He puts his hand on Dan’s thigh and gives it a quick squeeze before releasing it. 

“Thank you,” he says quietly, wanting to put as much meaning into the two words as possible. Dan seems to understand though, because he brushes his fingers across Phil’s cheek and smiles gently. 

“Try and get some rest okay?” 

Phil nods, not bothering to explain that he’s too anxious; Dan surely knows this, but he lets his head fall back on the headrest behind him and tries to let his head and body relax enough to sleep.

The flight is short thankfully. Though he didn’t sleep, the paracetamol helped keep his migraine at edge, for the time being at least. Phil trails after Dan once they leave the plane, eternally thankful that Dan is able to keep his cool in stressful situations. He hails a cab and gives directions to the hospital Phil’s mum had told them they were at, and holds Phil’s hand while he tries and fails numerous times to tell him how appreciative he is. 

His mum and Martyn bombard him when he finally arrives in the waiting room, wrapping him up in tight hugs and saying how happy they are he and Dan are there. Dan tries to stand awkwardly at the edge, but Kath wraps him in a hug too, saying quietly how glad she is that Phil has him. Both of their eyes are glassy when she finally lets go and leads them back to Nigel’s room.

Thanks to his overactive imagination, Phil had expected his father to look a lot worse, but he nearly sags in relief when he sees him. The wires and tubes connecting him to the machines around him are a bit scary but he’s awake and smiling when everyone enters, helping to tamper down the horrible growing panic in Phil’s chest.

“Philip! You came to see me!” Phil laughs, doing his best not to sob with relief and slowly enters the room, taking up residency next to his bed. 

His dad looks tired; there are dark rings under his eyes and he’s a little paler than normal, but he grabs Phil’s hand and squeezes it with all his normal strength and Phil finally feels like he can almost breath normally again.

“So what did the doctors say?” he asks, looking first at his dad and then his mum.

“It was just a minor one. I’m perfectly fine,” Nigel says stubbornly, making Kath scoff loudly behind them.

“You are well and truly out of your mind if you think you’re not going on that diet the doctor had suggested, Nigel Lester.”

Nigel titters and rolls his eyes, but gives Kath the kind of look that Phil often sees when Dan looks at him, and it makes his heart warm in his chest. He looks over to Dan, who is smiling a relieved smile and Phil wants nothing more than to kiss him senseless. He resists though, continuing to chat with his family until the nurse comes in and reminds them that visiting hours are over for the day. 

Everyone pours out of the room and gathers in the waiting room, making plans for the rest of the evening and the next day.

“I think Dan and I are gonna go for a walk and then we will meet you back at the house.”

Dan gives him a puzzled look but doesn’t bother arguing. They give hugs and assurances that they will see everyone later and head outside to get a cab. Phil gives directions to the beach near his parents house that they always hike at, and pulls Dan closer to him, holding his hand in both of his.

“The beach eh? It’s a little chilly for that isn’t it?” 

“We don’t have to stay long, I just want a little bit of air.” Dan nods in understanding and starts scrolling through his phone while they drive. 

When they arrive, it’s Phil who leads the way, keeping Dan’s hand clasped firmly in his as they make their way down the path that will lead them to the beach.

It’s quiet, the dark of the winter evening making things seem like they are out of a fairytale. Once they make it to their spot on the rocks that they always end up sitting at while everyone else hikes, Phil pulls Dan next down to him. Neither says anything for a while, just enjoying the silence. 

“I can’t thank you enough for today,” Phil nearly whispers. Dan leans in close to him and wraps his arm around Phil’s waist.

“You don’t have to thank me, you spork.”

Phil shakes his head and looks in Dan’s eyes, bring his hand to cradle his face.

“I know I don’t, but you need to know how much I appreciate you. Not only for birthday stuff, but for dropping everything to be here with me.”

“Well of course. I love your family. It was important for you to be here with them.”

Phil shakes his head fondly. “You know you are my family too. You’ve been there for me through some really shitty times and some really great times too, and I just want you to know how much that means to me.”

Dan nods and nuzzles deeper into Phil’s hand, seeking the warmth of his palm against his cold face.

“You are everything I ever wanted, and I just didn’t know it until you stormed your way into my life. Sending that first message was the smartest thing I ever did you know?”

Dan’s already pink cheeks become a little darker, always one to flush from a compliment.

“I want you to be with me forever. I want you to be a part of my family and me to be a part of yours. And maybe someday have one of our own. I want you to marry me, Dan.”

Dan’s soft gasp is nearly lost in the waves crashing against the beach, but Phil can hear it from how close they are pressed together. He doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, searching Phil’s face, before dropping his eyes all together. Phil’s stomach plummets, unsure of what is happening until Dan reaches into his jacket and pulls out a small black box.

“Leave it to you to ruin your birthday surprise.” He pinches the sides and opens it to reveal the simple platinum band.

“So is that a yes?” Phil asks, leaning in to ghost is lips against Dan’s. 

He huffs out a laugh and presses his lips against Phil’s. “Of course that’s a yes.”

Phil doesn’t bother with any more light touches; he pulls Dan to him and kisses him hard. All the stress and worry and joy from today pour out of him at once. 

It seems to last forever, in that warm and familiar way that doesn’t seem like long enough. By the time they pull away, both of their faces are red, but not just because of the cold. Dan’s dimples are on full display, caving deep into his cheeks as he pulls the ring from the box and places it on Phil’s finger where it shines in the low light of the moon.

“It’s perfect,” Phil says, not just referring to the ring. Dan seems to understand though, and gives Phil another kiss.

“Okay, lets go now. I’m freezing my tits off out here.”

Phil lets out a loud laugh, feeling all the stress from the day leaving him with it. He stands and they make their way back to the street to call a cab and head back to his parents house. He and Dan stand huddled together as they wait for the car, laughing and smiling every time they make eye contact, much like the first day they met. 

Except this time, Phil doesn’t have to worry about Dan leaving him in a few days time. His heart beats happily knowing that the only home Dan will ever return to is theirs, where they can build their own family someday.


End file.
